Adam (Celestial)
Adam, whose true name is Loki, is a Celestial and the acting Guardian of the Midplane. He was known for his quick wit and mischievous personality, and was a devoted “younger brother” to Lucifer. When the War in Heaven broke out, he sided with Lucifer. However, as Lucifer’s rhetoric became increasingly erratic and the scope of his ambitions became clear, Loki abandoned him. As an act of penance, he accepted the role of Guardian and decided to protect the Midplane and the life that existed there. He was a close friend to another Celestial called Adam and watched over him when he descended to the Midplane as one of the first Gods. Loki was there when Adam raised the barrier between the Midplane and the Underplane, sealing all the Devils and their demon brood in Hell, and watched as Adam begat a new generation of Gods to help him in bringing order to Creation. However, he was bound by the Source’s laws against acting when Adam’s son Strife rose up and killed him. Loki took Adam’s name as his own and withdrew from the Gods, never interacting with them again. He would remain aloof from the life of the Midplane for countless eons until the Cataclysm occurred. When the goddess Shiva found herself corrupted by the Celestial essence that had once been Lucifer’s, Adam worked behind the scenes to contain the damage she caused as he would for any other rogue Celestial. However, Shiva’s status as a material being infused with the power of a Celestial made Adam unwilling to move against her. When Chrono succeeded in trapping her inside the Bloodstone, Adam considered removing it from the Midplane since it gave any who held it the powers of a Celestial. However, when he considered that it would still be the limited imagination of a material being wielding that power, he decided it was the will of fate and allowed it to remain in play. However, he did take on the form of an oracle and appeared to the Watchers to advise them on what to do with it. Adam would continue to use this persona to deal with mortals for the next few thousand years, though the Watchers (who had access to the memories of the Gods) recognized Adam for what he was. He came to regard the Earth Saran Johnny Duke as important, and believed he would play a part in an upcoming crisis. He appeared to Johnny's father Kakadora and told him the prophecy that the Holy Ghost would be killed by a son of Naru, and would later appear to Johnny as the Oracle at several times during his life, finally revealing himself as a Celestial when the power of the Bloodstone could no longer be ignored. Adam regularly frustrates those he talks to with his dismissive personality and seemingly inconsistency in what he deems serious and what he does not. He tries to avoid revealing himself to lower beings because once they find out his true nature, they tend to ask a lot of “stupid questions” that they wouldn’t understand the answers to even if he could find a way to articulate it in their “primitive languages.” Still, he has a tendency to go off on long bouts of incomprehensible science babble which when asked if the person he’s talking to is right when they say what they think they heard him say, he just looks baffled that he could have been misunderstood and just says, “What? No! Or yes… that’s fine. Whatever…” Despite this attitude, Adam completely adores the life in the Midplane and is willing to stretch the rules as much as he has to in order to protect it. While he has never directly disobeyed the Source, he began making preparations for the return of Satan by bringing the Magnificent 7 together to stop him. He was entranced by their ability to defy fate, and said this made them better suited to the task than more obvious choices like the SENTINEL Order or the Crusaders of Neon. Incarnations Adam has many different forms which he uses to keep tabs on various events throughout the Midplane. Because of his Celestial nature, these forms can exist simultaneously and almost always seem to be in sync with eachother. Adam This is the form which Adam uses to interact with the members of the Magnificent 7. In this form he is a slight man with curly blond hair, a goatee and hip clothing. Johnny thinks he looks like his childhood friend in this form, and indeed Adam may have chosen it specifically so that Johnny would unconsciously trust him. The Seer This is actually the first form that Johnny encountered Adam in and is actually the incarnation by which he is most commonly known throughout the world of Shiva. This form appears to be very similar to his Adam form, but he wears a blueish black robe with star and moon symbols all over it. As the Seer he has attempted to inspire various people to act in a way likely to bring about the most favorable future. In this form he appeared to the Watchers to advise them in turning over the Bloodstone to the sarans in order to end the Saran Conquest. Later on he appeared to the Saran Lord of the Naru Clan, Kakadora and spoke the prophecy that a son of Naru would defeat the Holy Ghost and overthrow the Holy Order. When Johnny first went into space and arrived on Arkem Station, he met the Seer who told him he had a very important destiny and pointed him in the direction of the Red Jewel. The Librarian This incarnation of Adam is a god who maintains the Divine Archives within the city of Sanctuary. The Archives contain what records are leftover from Crown and possess all knowledge past, present and future in regards to the 9 Worlds. Here also are the tomes known as the Book of the Woman Clothed In Sun and the Book of the Great Red Dragon. The former details visions that the Gods of early Crown received from Lucifer while the latter details the story of Satan and the Devils. Few in Sanctuary pay the Librarian much mind or care about his origins, and most Gods consider the Librarian to be a survivor of a Clan wiped out in the War at the Dawn. Adam maintains this identity in order to keep an eye on the 9 God Kings. 'Powers and Abilities' Celestial Essence As a Celestial, Adam is able to manipulate time and space in any way he wishes. He is able to exist in multiple dimensions and timelines simultaneously. His power puts him completely beyond the ability of any material being to affect, and even a Bloodstone enhanced Satan is fairly harmless to him. Since he was tasked as Guardian of the Midplane, Adam possesses power on a high order even among Celestials, and he spends a great deal of time undoing the damage done by misfits of his race. Within the Midplane only the Source is stronger than him. 'Trivia' - Like Hela, Adam has a mortal who he has empowered to be his assistant who he often sends to trouble spots throughout the Universe to act for him in proxy. This being, called Walker, was originally a human from Volt who was turned into a being of pure energy in an experiment. Despite his great power, Adam regarded him as useless during the battle with Satan since he doesn't have a very strong Aura. - In his persona as the Librarian, Adam tends to fly under the radar of most everyone on Sanctuary. The lack of interest on Sanctuary's many denizens is somewhat done on purpose by Adam who intentionally makes himself unremarkable. In his eons on Crown, it's only on the rarest of occasions that anyone has thought to question his presence or identity. Of note he has been engaged by the Dragon God Chrono and the Beast God Set, both of whom would come visit him whenever they came to Crown.